What a Wonderful Guy
by comfortableMurderer
Summary: Frying Pan Triangle, friendzones and it seems Hungary's got a silent protector just underneath her nose.


How long had it been since those two lovers had been together? Gosh, Prussia couldn't find himself able to even remember the date the two of them had first laid eyes on each other. In fact, even trying to remember was making that sinking feeling return to his stomach again, one of which he wasn't too fond to have been there in the first place. However, it was all to be expected in the end, considering he had always been there for her, thick and thin, so obviously he had to be for her now in her time of need.

The sobs were causing her body to shake, which was such an abnormality that the albino found it awkward holding her, even if he really wanted to. She was usually such a strong woman, and sometimes Prussia would forget that she grew out of her tomboy stage and had turned to more feminine affairs, much to his displeasure. But Hungary was always strong willed, and seeing her in this state was stranger to him.

But let's back up a bit shall we?

Around the countries' youth, Hungary had been conquered by the Mongols and the Ottoman Empire, forcing her to eventually end up as a servant in Austria's household, and although she was defiant of his rules and would much rather be away from this than be forced to stay under his roof, she developed a rather sick feeling of admiration towards the pristinely kept man. Prussia hated this the most. In fact, whenever he wanted her to come outside and mess around with him, she would always complain about how much she wanted to, but also never forget to mention how much she would hate to cause trouble to poor Austria.

It was infuriating! Prussia only really had his brother, his two friends and this particular female in his close knit circle of trust, and although him and Hungary spent more time brawling than actually conversing as friends, their time together was always a little moment he constantly looked forward to. In fact, he felt they were so much like brother's sometimes, that he forgot she wasn't a boy (not that it made her any less skilled). Except now, all that power and friendship was being thrown away for this piano-playing puts.

But oh, no. He was "nice to her" and he "treated her better than the other nations" and so obviously he won over her heart, something in which Prussia found himself inadvertently trying to obtain for himself. He blew it, but not as badly as when he decided to act upon his feelings that one year...

_The War of Austrian Succession_ would be a year the three of them would ever forget. Prussia, hell - he stormed in like he owned the place, sweeping up the competition and kicking the pompous little asses as easy as a slice of pie. In fact, once he found that particular bespectacled man in his grasp, Prussia didn't even hesitate to punch him into a bloody pulp. They all summed it up as nothing more than the trials and tribulations of war, but even now, several hundred years later, Prussia still thought he felt some loathing surge through his fingertips when the fight had broken down centuries ago.

What's more, after all of that; proving he was better in all sense of the word, she still fought at his side and chose that bastard over him. Always the better fighter she was, so it was all in good reason he retreated, taking only a small piece of Austria's territory as a little souvenir of his time spent for nothing. Hungary, to no one's surprise, wanted _that_ back too, so she charged at him and demanded the stupid thing back, and maybe had she asked nicely he would have returned it, but not this time. He was mad and jealous beyond reason, and no way was he giving up the one thing to remember the time he had Austria on his knees and yet she _still_ chose him over the awesome Prussia!

So now where were they? Well, here she was, all of that memorabilia stuff currently locked up in safe keeping for another time, sobbing into his black t-shirt and mumbling words about how much she loved him and how she would give anything to rewind time and go back to the start. God, it was so pathetic how weak she seemed, but he knew what he had to do.

"Honestly, Liza. Who's going to love you now when you've become such a huge cry baby?" The German country stated, earning himself a rather hard punch to the pectorals. It hurt to breathe for a bit, but it was comforting to know at least her man-like strength hadn't left - just hidden itself away, I guess. "But I'm serious, though. Quit being such a suck - he was no good for you anyways. He was weak and nerdy and really a huge idiot-"

"Shut up, _shut up, __**shut up!**_" She screeched, wedging her face deeper into his shoulder. "I don't know why I expected _you_ to understand, anyways. You know nothing about true love! You're just some stupid, hot-headed boy who only thinks about yourself and your battles and your brother and _beer_."

Ok, that hurt.

"Yeah, say what you will, but look who's still here."

Hungary stopped crying for an instant, the silence enveloping them like a really itchy blanket. But, almost as soon as it came, it left just the same as she continued to blubber, soaking through the dark fabric once more.

xxx

Austria was sipping his tea, attempting to compose a brand new tune that had came to him in his dreams when his door was violently burst open, and a raging German proceeded to violate his privacy. Startled, and fully prepared to get hit, Austria stood quickly, dropping the expensive china, and receding to the safety of the opposite side of his desk. It didn't take genius to understand that Prussia had obviously caught wind of what had happened between him and his childhood rival, and evidently he was pissed about it, which frankly was an understatement.

"Prussia! What an unexpected... surprise?" His tone gave up his feeling of dread the grew in the pit of his gut.

"Yeah, fuck you too, asshole." As the albino drew near the desk, his arm shot up, causing the onyx-haired male to flinch instinctively, his body not soon forgetting what had happened all those years ago. Thankfully, however, the hand never made contact with his flesh, but mostly the mahogany of his desktop. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are?!"

"I... beg your pardon?" Inquired Austria, shifting his rims nervously.

"Oh, you know damn well what I'm talking about. You really think you can come in here, and swoop up _my girl_, steal her heart and then _crush it_ in your stupid piano-playing fingers?!"

"Now, I would hardly consider Hungary to be _your girl_, Prussia-"

The other country scowled, his lip twitching with anger and disgust. "You're missing the point." To that, Austria was silent. "Look, _Austria_, if you're not going to treat her even remotely enough as she deserves to be treated - and that means putting her on the fucking throne as you grovel at her feet because she is nothing short of a _queen_ - then you were right in letting her go. That then means you either stay the hell away from her, or I swear to _God_."

Austria shoved his glasses farther up his face before interjecting. "It has never been my intention to mistreat her. I have always been kind."

"Good." Spoke Prussia, his tone stern and commanding. "Then you do whatever you can to make peace, or whatever with her, but no funny business, you hear? I don't want you coming in, and re-doing this whole process for the second time because if I-" No, it wasn't about _him._ It was about _her._ "-If she goes through his again..." He let himself trail off at the end, mostly to let his point come across wordlessly, and judging by the look on Austria's face, the other country understood.

Prussia, without another word, turned around and left, leaving the other country shameful and very much inclined to pick up the nearest telephone and dial up the woman in question. Which was exactly what he did.

xxx

Upon returning with ice cream and several boxes of chocolate, which had originally been his reason for skipping out on Hungary during her time of need, he heard the quick pitter-patter of elegant feet make their way towards him. Looking down the hallway of Hungary's place and spotting her beautiful face, all light up with the bittersweet remains of puffy eyes and a scarlet nose, something was different. She was happy, and she was running towards him and he had barely enough time to put down the ice cream tubs before she launched herself at him.

"He called! _He called, he called, he called!_ And guess what!" Simply ecstatic, she hugged Prussia tighter, spinning him around and around.

"What?" Prussia chuckled, very glad to see her this gleeful again.

"Austria! He.. he wants to go for coffee and talk about what happened. He says that he wants to stay friends and that him and I can continue speaking like old times, if I'd like, and I'd very much like that." She smiled, her head in a daze. It was the very same daze she had all those years ago when she was first beginning to feel the strings of love tug at her heart. God, it was so familiar to him, and also very hurtful. It just reminded him more and more of her unattainability. "Isn't he wonderful, Prussia?"

"Yeah," the German country nodded, forcing a smile past his true feelings. It hurt more than any battle wound ever inflicted upon him, more than every friend he had seen killed, more than every bee sting, needle pinch and upset stomach ever. "What a wonderful guy."


End file.
